1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices, more particularly to stents and other prosthetic devices having anchoring barbs.
2. Description of Related Art
The functional vessels of human and animal bodies such as blood vessels and ducts can occasionally weaken. For example, the aortic wall can weaken, resulting in an aneurysm. Upon further exposure to haemodynamic forces, such an aneurysm can rupture.
These medical conditions and similar pathologies can call for surgical intervention. The aneurismal aorta, for example, may be treated using an endoluminal prosthesis. Such an endoluminal prosthesis will exclude the aneurysm so that the aneurysm no longer grows, nor has the opportunity to rupture.
One endoluminal prosthesis which is useful for repair of aortic aneurysms is disclosed in PCT application WO 98/53761, which is incorporated herein by reference. This application discloses a prosthesis which includes a sleeve or tube of biocompatible prosthesis material such as DACRON® polyester fabric (trademark of E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Co.) or polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) defining a lumen. The WO 98/53761 prosthesis further includes several zigzag stents secured therealong. These stents can be, for example, Gianturco Z-stents, which are commercially available from Cook Inc., Bloomington, Ind.
The prosthesis of the PCT application WO 98/53761 is designed to span an aneurysm that extends along the aorta proximally from the two iliac arteries. This reference also discloses the manner of deploying the stent prosthesis in the patient utilizing an introducer assembly.
In the WO 98/53761 application, the material-covered portion of the single-lumen proximal end of the prosthesis bears against the wall of the aorta above the aneurysm to seal the aneurysm at a location that is spaced distally of the entrances to the renal arteries. Thin wire struts of a proximal fixation stent traverse the renal artery entrances without occluding them, since no prosthesis material is utilized along the proximal stent. The fixation stent secures the stent prosthesis in position within the aorta when the stent self-expands.
Blood vessels and other vessels can also become stenotic or occluded. For example, arteries can develop atherosclerotic plaques which can cause stenosis; eventually, a stenotic artery can become completely occluded. A stenotic or occluded artery can be treated by introducing self-expanding, balloon-expandable or shape-memory stents which expand the lumen at the site of stenosis or occlusion. Such a stent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,720, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,720 discloses an expandable antistenotic stent made from a cannula or sheet of biocompatible material that includes at least one longitudinal segment comprised of a series of laterally interconnected closed cells. Each closed cell of a longitudinal segment is defined laterally by a pair of longitudinal struts that are interconnected at each end by a circumferentially adjustable member. When the stent is expanded using a balloon, the opposing circumferentially adjustable members deform to allow circumferential expansion of the longitudinal segment, while the length of the segment, as defined by the longitudinal struts, is maintained. Self-expanding versions of the stent utilize a nickel-titanium alloy. Other stents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,632,771 and 6,409,752, which are incorporated herein by reference.
When endoluminal prostheses or antistenotic stents are implanted to treat these or similar conditions, it is important that they do not migrate under physiological forces. Pulsatile flow is a major force that stents encounter; thus stents and endoluminal prostheses tend to move downstream in the blood vessel in which they are placed.
If the stents or endoluminal prostheses do migrate, they can travel beyond the length of the vessel they are intended to treat. For example, if an antistenotic stent migrates, it will fail to keep the targeted portion of the vessel from restenosing. If an endoluminal prosthesis migrates, it can expose the aneurysm it was meant to treat. The aneurysm will then repressurize, presenting a risk of rupture.
Migration can be a significant problem in the placement of expandable stents and other endoluminal devices, especially when placed in the arterial region of the vascular system. Nowhere is the prevention of migration more important and more challenging than when placing a stent graft to repair an abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA) where downstream migration of the device can result in the aneurysm no longer being excluded. If the aneurysm is no longer intact or subsequent rupture were to occur, the patient would then face an increased risk of death. Unlike surgically placed grafts which are sutured into place, only the radial forces of the stent would be available to hold the prosthesis into place.
If an endoluminal prosthesis migrates towards a branch vessel, it can partially or totally occlude it. Likewise, if a fenestrated endoluminal prosthesis migrates, it can occlude the branch vessel to which the fenestration was to permit blood flow. If this happens to a fenestrated thoracic endoluminal prosthesis, for example, important branch vessels (e.g. the common carotid) can be occluded, resulting in death. If this happens to an aortic abdominal endoluminal prosthesis with renal artery fenestrations, kidney function can be seriously impaired.
To address the problem of migration, stent graft manufacturers sometimes place a series of barbs or hooks that extend outward from the main body of the prosthesis, typically at its proximal end, either by attaching them to the stent frame with solder or by some other bonding technique, or to the graft material, typically by suturing. These barbs can be attached to the stent wire by wrapping, chemical bonding, welding, brazing, soldering or other techniques. For example, one embodiment of the prosthesis of the PCT application WO 98/53761 utilizes barbs which extend from the suprarenal fixation stents to engage the aorta wall, to thereby keep the graft from migrating.
However, barbs attached by these methods have been known to break off or bend because repeated physiological stresses, the cyclical loading caused by cardiovascular pulsatile forces in particular, cause mechanical fatigue and failure of the barb-stent junction. It has been observed that sutures attaching barbed stents to the graft material are subject to breakage due in part to the flexibility of the graft material and the considerable pulsatile forces of arterial blood acting on the device. These forces have been known to directly contribute to the detachment between the graft portion and anchoring stent. If the barbs were bent in the manufacturing process, the barbs are further weakened. Furthermore, the barbs are exposed to a physiological environment which is saline, oxygen-rich and acidic, and therefore tends to weaken the barb and its connection through corrosion.
It has also been further observed that barbs soldered or otherwise attached to the stent frame are subject to fracture, detachment, or other failure, especially when the forces become concentrated at a particular location along the stent graft. Unfortunately, simply making the barbs stronger to prevent fracture can result in increased damage to the anchoring tissue. Furthermore, adding rigidity to any outward-projecting barbs may compromise the ability of the device to be compressed and loaded into a delivery system. The use of multiple barbs can prevent catastrophic migration of the device, especially if there are a very limited number of barb failures. Yet, while a single barb failure should not result in the migration of the device and may not represent a problem clinically, barb fracture or failure is nevertheless currently classified as an adverse event that manufacturers seek to avoid.
One solution to address barb failure was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,776 to Chuter et al., depicted in FIG. 1, where the barb includes both a mechanical attachment, as well as the traditional solder bond. The mechanical attachment comprises a helical winding of a portion of the barb around a strut of the stent prior to addition of the solder joint to help protect the solder joint from failure. In addition, the barb is made laterally flexible to help accommodate forces acting at the anchor point. These improvements help ensure that the barb does not readily detach from the stent due to a failure of the solder joint alone. While the combination of both solder and a mechanical means to affix the barb to the stent has proved effective in most respects, this area of the barb remains most subject to stresses, such as from cyclic load resulting from the pulsatile action of the implant vessel.
Another issue with known barbs is that the radial force of a barb is pre-determined and is wholly a function of the barb design. Accordingly, there is generally no ability to effect or tune the radial force of a barb during the manufacture of the endoluminal prosthesis. A typical prior art barb, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an elongate body that extends generally linearly at an angle from the junction between the barb and the strut. The body is biased at an angle to the strut and the radial force at the tip of the barb is a function of the length of the arm, which is typically fixed. Because the barb cannot be tuned, a manufacturer must provide multiple barb designs to accommodate varying anchoring force demands.